Because Tomorrow will Definitely Come
by MSN1412
Summary: Naruto yang begitu tidak menyukai harinya. Meskipun hari kemarin, hari ini, ataupun esok harinya. Tetapi, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang bilang bahwa esok pasti akan datang dan lebih baik. edited. :  warning inside. mind to RnR?


Because Tomorrow will Definitely Come

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: K+

Main Characters: Naruto and Minato

Warning: ONESHOT, Pre-Shippuden, sedikit OOC, typo, alur sedikit tidak jelas, and little spoiler alert…

Disclamer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Because Tomorrow will Definitely Come © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Naruto yang begitu tidak menyukai harinya. Meskipun hari kemarin, hari ini, ataupun esok harinya. Tetapi, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang bilang bahwa esok pasti akan datang dan lebih baik…

* * *

Di malam hari yang begitu gelap. Meskipun cahaya bulan masih menyinari malam itu dengan terangnya. Meskipun, sebagiannya diselimuti oleh awan yang menghampirinya.

Di suatu tempat. Dimana ada seseorang yang duduk di tengah kegelapan.

Mengeluh...

Dan sendirian...

.

.

.

Itulah yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermodel jabrik, berkulit coklat tan, dan mempunyai mata biru safir yang masih berumur 12 tahun yang telah memakai piyama tidurnya ketika dia sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan mengeluh tentang aktivitasnya yang telah dia lakukan dari pagi hingga sekarang.

Setiap malam, sebelum dia beristirahat sejenak, dia selalu memikirkan tentang hidup yang telah dilakukannya. Hidupnya yang selalu menderita, dan kesepian.

_._

_"Mengapa aku harus tinggal di sini?"  
_

_"Mengapa aku harus hidup di dunia ini?"  
_

_"Hidup tanpa orang tua. Tanpa seorang teman. Dan, tanpa siapapun yang bisa menemaniku..."  
_

.

Biasanya, Naruto Uzumaki -sebutan untuk anak itu- selalu ceria, tertawa, dan berbuat onar kepada seluruh warga desa pada siang harinya. Tetapi pada malam harinya, Naruto selalu memikirkan orang-orang desa yang selalu menjauhinya. Naruto masih teringat pada siang hari itu, ketika dia ditolak dengan anak-anak seumurnya untuk bermain dengannya. Tetapi, mereka hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebutan "monster", sebutan yang dia benci dan tidak mau untuk didengarkannya lagi. Maka, Naruto pun berpikir lagi..

_._

_"Mengapa.. Mengapa semua orang yang selalu menghampiriku, memanggilku dengan julukan 'monster'?"  
_

_"Apakah aku.. Benar-benar seorang monster bagi mereka?"  
_

_"Kalau jawaban itu tidak. Mengapa masih ada juga yang memanggilku monster?"  
_

_"Mengapa?"  
_

_"Mengapa?"  
_

.

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir kearah yang lebih jauh lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, air matanya pun terjatuh dari kelopak matanya ke ranjangnya. Dia hanya bisa menangis ketika memikirkan tentang itu. Menangis di tengah kegelapan pada malam hari.

Dan sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa berharap kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya hanya malam ini saja. Tetapi, hanya kegelapan di malam hari yang bisa menemaninya.

_._

_"Aku tidak suka hari ini. Apalagi kemarin, dan besok. Pasti hariku selalu sama. Selalu menderita, dihina, diejek, dan dijauhi oleh semuanya…"_

"_AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI HARIKU!" _

.

Naruto benar-benar membenci harinya. Harinya yang selalu sama dengan diisi oleh kesepian. Dia hanya bisa berteriak dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

"Mengapa kamu menangis?"

Naruto langsung terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara yang benar-benar asing olehnya. Dengan segera, dia melirik ke arah suara tadi. Dan, di pandangan matanya muncul seorang pria yang sangat misterius olehnya. Awalnya, Naruto berpikir bahwa pria tersebut adalah dirinya yang telah dewasa. Rambut pirang bermodel jabrik, berkulit coklat tan, dan mempunyai mata biru safir yang sama dengannya. Hanya ada beberapa perbedaan olehnya, seperti rambut yang tumbuh di depannya, dan bentuk matanya. Dan pria tersebut memakai pakaian dan rompi khusus Jonin dengan jubah berwarna putih bercorak api dibagian bawahnya.

Naruto langsung menghapus air matanya, dan bertanya kepada pria tersebut. "K…Kamu siapa? Mengapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Hai Naruto. Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu." sapa pria tersebut.

Dia terkejut lagi ketika pria yang dia tidak diketahuinya pun mengetahui namanya. Dengan wajah ketakutan dan merasa bingung, dia pun bertanya lagi, "A... Aku bilang, kamu siapa? Mengapa kamu mengetahui namaku?"

Dia hanya membalas dengan senyumannya ketika dia diberi sebuah pertanyaan kepada Naruto. Dan, dia menjawab, "Kamu bisa memanggilku Minato. Anggap saja kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Hmm…. Namamu Minato ya? Kamu bisa memanggilku Naruto. Salam kenal ya.." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit senyum sambil menyapanya. Ketika dia melihat Minato untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa kalau dia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, yang sudah lama sekali. Tetapi, dia tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"_Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi kapan? Beberapa waktu yang lalu? Rasanya, ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin, waktu yang sudah lama sekali. Dan di suatu tempat.. Di mana aku….."_

"Hey! Mengapa kamu melamun?"

Naruto pun sadar dari pikirannya yang entah kemana ketika Minato memanggilnya. Dan dia menjawab, "Ti… Tidak apa-apa kok. Rasanya, kita pernah bertemu. Tapi, mungkin saja aku lupa. Hahaha…"

Tak lama kemudian, tawaannya tersebut langsung berhenti sejenak. Dan dia pun mulai menundukkan kepala dan ingin menangis, karena dia masih mengingat apa yang dipikirkannya pertama kali. Karena merasa iba, Minato langsung duduk didekat anaknya, dan menanyakan masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Mengapa kamu bersedih? Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

Dengan terbata-bata dan air mata yang ingin mengalir, dia pun menjawab semua masalah yang selalu dia hadapi setiap harinya. "Be..begini, setiap hari aku selalu saja mendapatkan hari yang... menurutku sih, tidak begitu indah. Karena... karena aku selalu mendapatkan ejekan, hinaan dari orang-orang desa. Teman-temanku malah menjauhiku, dan mereka juga tidak mau bermain denganku."

Minato hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar masalah yang selalu dihadapinya. "Terus?"

Naruto pun melanjutkan masalahnya. "Kalau aku menghampiri mereka, pasti mereka memanggilku "monster". Padahal, aku benci kata itu! Apakah aku ini seorang monster di mata mereka? Kalau tidak, mengapa mereka selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Aku tidak suka ini! Rasanya, aku tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Maupun hari ini, ataupun esok. Atau mungkin… mungkin.. untuk selamanya.."

Naruto langsung menangis ketika dia menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Minato. Minato hanya bisa berdiam, mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan Kushina ketika 12 tahun yang lalu. Di saat desa diserang oleh Kyuubi, dan menyebabkan dia dan istrinya mengorbankan jiwa mereka hanya untuk Naruto. Dia hanya bisa berpikir. _" Apakah aku dan Kushina, telah memberikan keputusan yang salah kepada Naruto? Sehingga dia menjadi menderita seperti ini?"_

Dengan sekejap, Minato memeluk Naruto yang sedang menangis, dan dia memeluknya dengan rasa kasih sayangnya. Seperti rasa kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah kepada anaknya. Naruto hanya bisa terkejut ketika Minato memeluknya, dan dia menghapus lagi air matanya.

"Mi…Minato?"

"Tenang ya, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin pasti. Kalau kamu menangis terus, mungkin tidak akan ada jalan keluar untuk semua masalahmu. Jadi, jangan menangis ya."

Naruto pun kembali tersenyum lagi, dan dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Dia langsung berkata, "Terima kasih, karena telah membuat hatiku menjadi tenang lagi. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku berjanji."

Minato hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Minato langsung memulai berbicara, dan menjawab semua masalah Naruto "Kau tahu, dulu ada seseorang yang bilang kepadaku. Bahwa hari esok adalah hari yang lebih baik daripada hari ini, dan aku percaya dengan perkataan tersebut." Naruto hanya bisa bingung dan tidak percaya dengan jawabannya. "Tapi, percuma saja kalau hari esok itu sama seperti hari ini yang telah aku lakukan." balas Naruto dengan tidak yakin.

"Itu tidak benar."

Naruto pun terkejut ketika mendengar jawabannya. "Be…benarkah?"

Minato pun mengangguk. "Walaupun malam ini malam yang begitu gelap bagimu, itu tidak masalah bagimu, dan diriku."

Dengan bingung, Naruto bertanya, "Me..mengapa begitu?"

"Karena hari esok pasti akan datang, dan pasti akan lebih baik lagi. Aku yakin." jawab Minato sambil mengelus rambut pirang anaknya dengan senyum.

Dengan wajah percaya tidak percaya, Naruto merasa aneh ketika mendengar sebuah jawaban dari seorang Ayah. Dengan wajah yang masih tidak yakin, dia bertanya lagi. "Apa.. apa itu benar-benar bisa terjadi padaku?"

Dia mengangguk dengan jawaban yang benar-benar pasti kepada anaknya. Dengan segera, Minato berhenti mengusap rambut Naruto.

Karena dia merasa khawatir kalau Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan jawabannya tadi, dia pun membuat janji kepadanya. "Kalau kamu masih merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabanku tadi, aku akan selalu menemanimu untuk esok hari, atau pun untuk selamanya."

Dengan wajah yang bersinar dan penuh harapan, dia menjawab dengan cepat. "Be.. benarkah itu, Minato?"

Minato hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyumannya. Dia merasa senang ketika dia melihat anaknya sudah mulai ceria lagi. Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya dengan memberikan sebuah jari kelingking kepadanya.

"Ini adalah janji kita berdua. Janji bahwa kamu akan selalu menemaniku dari hari ini, sampai besok, atau hari yang akan datang. Janji ya?"

Dia hanya bisa diam ketika Naruto mengarahkan jarinya untuk sebuah perjanjian yang telah dia ucapkan. Dan sekejap, dia menyilangkan jari Naruto dengan jari kelingking dari tangan kanannya, dan menyetujui perjanjian mereka. "Ya. Aku janji."

Mereka telah membuat perjanjian dengan memberikan senyuman khas mereka. Sebuah perjanjian bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama untuk hari esok, ataupun hari yang akan datang. Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Bulan pun telah bebas dari sekumpulan awan yang menghampirinya, dan menyinari gelapnya tengah malam tersebut. Minato menyarankan Naruto bahwa dia harus segera tidur, dan beristirahat untuk menjalankan hari esok yang akan lebih baik lagi.

"Nah, karena kamu sudah ceria sekarang, aku rasa ini saatnya untuk tidur."

"Hmm, iya juga ya." jawab Naruto sambil menguap karena rasa kantuknya sudah merasa. Minato pun berdiri dari ranjangnya dan Naruto segera membaringkan dirinya menuju ranjangnya, dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut yang berada di ranjang tersebut. Sebelum dia tidur, Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam dan rasa terima kasihnya lagi kepada Minato.

"Selamat malam Minato. Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku hari ini. Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan menjalankan hidupku yang lebih baik besok."

"Selamat malam juga Naruto. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, dan mimpi yang indah." balas Minato.

Dengan sekejap, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Minato hanya bisa senyum ketika melihat anaknya tidur dengan nyenyak, dan juga bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah 12 tahun lamanya. Tetapi, senyuman khasnya pun langsung berubah menjadi sedih karena dia mengetahui, dia tidak bisa menepati janji itu dengannya. Dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa di sini terus untuk selamanya. Dia harus kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dia tinggal untuk sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Ayah ingin menepati janji kita supaya kamu tidak sendirian lagi. Supaya kamu bisa ceria lagi. Tapi, maafkan Ayah ya. Ayah tidak bisa menepati janji itu. Karena Ayah baru sadar, kalau Ayah tidak bisa di sini terus untuk menemanimu. Tapi Ayah yakin pasti, suatu hari, pasti akan ada seseorang, ataupun beberapa orang yang akan menemanimu untuk hari esok, ataupun yang akan datang."

Minato pun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, sekaligus juga sebuah perkataan terakhirnya kepada Naruto. "Meskipun kamu selalu sendirian, meskipun kamu selalu menderita, dan meskipun…. Meskipun betapa gelapnya malam ini bagimu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagimu. Karena, besok pasti akan datang.."

"Selamat tinggal... dan selamat malam, Naruto." Sebelum pergi, Minato mengecup dahi Naruto dengan tulus. Sekaligus, tanda ucapan selamat tinggal kepada anaknya. "Aku harap suatu hari nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Di hari yang kamu tidak ketahui."

Dengan sekejap mata pun, raga Minato pun mulai menghilang tanpa jejak dari kejauhan dimana Naruto masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari telah bersinar terang di seluruh bagian-bagaian desa, dan menyinari seluruh bagian-bagian di kamar Naruto. Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia melihat jam weker yang telah pertanda pukul 08.00. Dia masih lupa tentang kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

Tiba-tiba, dia masih teringat dengan Minato yang telah menemaninya kemarin malam. Dan dengan sekejap, dia pun melirik kamarnya kesana dan kesini, dan tidak ada jejak tentang Minato. Dia berpikir bahwa pria misterius yang ditemui Naruto kemarin malam itu, hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Atau mungkin, dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan tidak menepati janji mereka kemarin malam.

Baginya, itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto sudah siap dengan menggunakan pakaian yang dia selalu pakai setiap harinya. Jaket orange dengan berwarna biru dan bagian berwarna putih seperti bulu dibagian atasnya, celana panjang orangenya, dan _google_ khasnya yang telah dipakai sampai menutupi dahinya. Dia sudah siap dengan hari ini yang dia pikir, pasti akan jauh lebih baik. Sebelum dia pergi untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya, tiba-tiba Naruto melihat selembar kertas diatas meja yang berada didekat ranjangnya. Dan segera, dia membaca isi dari kertas tersebut.

_._

_Untuk Naruto._

_Maaf ya, kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita kemarin malam. Karena aku tidak bisa di sini terus untuk selamanya. Soalnya, aku berasal dari dunia yang jauh darimu._

_Tetapi, jangan sedih kalau misalnya aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti pasti ada beberapa orang yang akan menemanimu dari kesepian. Dan, aku pasti akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Atau mungkin, dari dalam dirimu._

_Jalani hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak masalah dengan semua kejadian, dan masalah yang kamu hadapi hari ini. Karena, hari esok pasti akan datang._

_Dari seorang teman yang jauh darimu._

_Minato._

.

Ketika Naruto membaca surat yang ternyata dari Minato tersebut, perasaannya pun bercampur aduk. Rasa marah karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya, rasa sedih karena tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya, dan rasa semangat untuk menjalani hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dia pun tersenyum bahagia, meskipun air matanya mulai mengalir. Meskipun dari dalam hatinya, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Dia pun menuju jendela di dekat ranjangnya, melihat langit yang hanya ada sekumpulan awan tipis dan matahari yang masih bersinar, dan berbicara dalam hati sambil memikirkannya.

_"Minato, terima kasih telah menemaniku semalam penuh. Meskipun kamu kuanggap, kamu hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagiku. Tetapi aku sangatlah bahagia, karena ada seseorang yang bisa menemaniku. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan ya kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku tahu itu sangatlah mustahil. Tapi, aku akan selalu menunggu kehadiranmu."_

"_Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya."_

Di depan pintu, Naruto siap dengan memakai sandalnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya sekaligus keluar dari apartemen yang dia tinggal. Dia pun mulai tancap gas, dan pergi menuju Akademi dengan berteriak kepada semua warga desa yang menghampirinya. "LIHATLAH SEMUANYA! NARUTO UZUMAKI, CALON HOKAGE MASA DEPAN SIAP BERAKSI!"

Naruto senang memulai hari barunya. Sekarang dia percaya dengan semua perkataan Minato. Dia mengetahui, meskipun dia dihina, diejek dengan julukan "monster", ataupun ditolak dengan anak-anak seumurnya. Itu tidak masalah baginya. Karena dia yakin, bahwa hari esok pasti akan datang, dan jauh lebih baik. Dan suatu hari nanti, akan ada seseorang atau beberapa orang, yang bisa menemaninya.

Dari kesendiriannya...

.

.

.

_**No matter what, no matter what, if it stop,**__  
__**my smile and tears will keep piling up.**__  
__**It doesn't matter how deep the evening darkness is,**__  
__**because tomorrow will definitely come.**_

_**(Asu wa Kuru Kara by TVXQ..)**_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: met pagi (dan selamat hari Halloween.. *meskipun cuman dikit yang ngerayain.. =P*) kalo kalian mengetahui fic ini, sebenarnya fic ini repost ato dopost ato apalah. soalnya, aku bener2 nyadar kalo fic ini banyak banget yang kurang. tapi, aku harap dengan pengeditan yang sebesar2nya, tidak ada lagi kekurangan dari fic ini. (meskipun masih ada typonya.. =P)

pertamax, aku pengen bilang kalo FF ini adalah FF yang paling pusing yang aku buat. soalnya alurnya gak jelas gitu dah... u_u

dan keduax, sebenarnya pemikiran tuk bikin fic ini udah lama sekali gara2 keinspirasi ama beberapa FF Naru n Minny di Naruto FF berbahasa Inggris. tapi, baru bisa sekarang gara2 keinspirasi juga ama lagunya "Asu wa Kuru Kara" dari TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki. :) (jadi, jangan salah kalo bagian akhirnya aku ngambil sebagian lirik dari lagu itu. *hammer* tapi, lagu mereka berhak cipta dari Avex Entertainment. so, gak ada keikut campuran ama liriknya.. ehehehe~)

kalo pengen denger lagunya, bisa diliat di profil aku kok.. :) AKTF! (nyasar.. XD)

liat FF bikinanku yang lainnya ya... ;)

akhir kata, makasih (lagi) buat semuanya yang telah membaca fic ini. review? n dadaaah...

**_Love n Peace, S4viRa deMSN...  
_**


End file.
